


Chasing Satisfaction

by mapofthestars



Series: Chasing [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I usually put a quote as a summary but this is pure porn.</p>
<p>[Or the one where it takes sex to get Zayn to wake up in the morning]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people who has read my stories, even though I've been MIA for far too long.
> 
> I apologise profusely.

Louis woke slowly, feeling the weight of his boyfriend's arm slung across his chest. He closed his eyes, smiled and buried himself deeper into the warmth of Zayn's side. 

They now had a flat in London, which they shared with Harry. Both boys were studying at the same Uni, and Harry had managed to get a much better paid job. 

Louis knew they didn't have classes that morning, so he leaned into his boyfriend, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Zayn," he sing-songed quietly. 

Zayn opened one eye, looking disapprovingly at his boyfriend for waking him up so ridiculously early. 

"Zayn, it's 10," said Louis, used to Zayn’s inability to function in the morning. But before he had finished speaking, Zayn had looped an arm round his waist and dragged his back down to the mattress. Zayn _could_ function in the morning, _if_ you gave him sex. _Blowjobs worked well_ , mused Louis, smirking. 

Zayn leant over and connected his lips to Louis', making it clear he never wanted to leave the bed, he just wanted his boyfriend. Zayn sucked Louis' bottom lip, and Louis opened his mouth into the kiss. Zayn immediately snaked his tongue into Louis' mouth. 

Louis moaned into the kiss and rocked into Zayn, seeking some kind of friction. Zayn smirked at Louis efforts, ignoring how hard he was at seeing his boyfriend cock straining at his boxers beneath him.

Louis nipped disapprovingly at Zayn's lip. Without breaking the kiss, he swung his leg over Zayn's hips, rolling them over, and ground down. Both boys moaned at the glorious friction. Only two thin pieces of cotton seperated them. It was good, but it wasn't quite _there._ It wasn't the practised flick of Louis' wrist. It wasn't the fluttering of Louis' throat when he took Zayn as deep as he could. _Fuck, there were clothes in the way,_ thought Zayn.

Both boys seem to have the same thought. Their hands began pushing at the top of each other's boxers. It wasn't long before their boxers were lying on the floor, thrown haphazardly. They didn't care. They would deal with finding them in the morning. Later in the morning. Who were they kidding… the afternoon. _I don't actually see why we bother wearing boxers,_ thought Louis. 

Both boys stopped for a second, drinking in the sight of each other. Both wondered how they deserved a boyfriend so beautiful. 

"Fuck," whispered Zayn. He couldn't resist Louis' red and bitten lips. He grabbed the back of Louis' neck, pulling him down to kiss. Louis wasn't expecting the move, and his arms which had been holding his weight, gave way. 

His body crashed into Zayn's. Their erections rubbed together, free from the constrains of the material. Zayn and Louis moaned from the sparking arousal running through them. 

Louis placed his hands gently on Zayn's shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed. Zayn yielded easily under Louis' hands, but he was unsure of what Louis planned to do. 

Louis latched his lips onto Zayn's neck, sucking and nibbling gently, but hard to enough to form a bruise. His tongue traced the Arabic, kissing along Zayn's collarbones. The dark skinned boy tried to buck his hips up, seeking something, anything. 

Louis placed his hands against Zayn's hips. "I'll get there when I'm ready." he teased. Zayn let out a little whine, but Louis just continued kissing his way slowly down Zayn's chest.

Louis made sure to stop and kiss over every single one of Zayn's tattoos. Louis loved Zayn's tattoo's. Loved the way his dark skin was stained with even darker ink. 

Louis was now kissing over Zayn's hips. Zayn just wanted to make Louis stop teasing. He was so close to where Zayn wanted him, but not quite there. 

Louis pulled away from Zayn, sitting back to get a good look at Zayn, splayed out beneath him. Louis then ducked down and quickly wrapped his mouth around Zayn's dick. 

Zayn hadn't expected the warm heat of Louis' mouth. He moaned and the feeling, and tried to buck his hips up into Louis' mouth. But Louis' hands were still on his hips, holding him down. Letting Louis move at his own pace.

Louis loved the feeling of having a cock in his mouth and the taste of Zayn. He relaxed his throat, allowing himself to take Zayn slightly deeper. He wrapped a hand around the base of Zayn's cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

He traced the vein on the underside of Zayn's dick with his tongue. Louis knew exactly what Zayn loved, and he put his tongue to good use.

Zayn had to close his eyes. He might cum from just how good Louis looked. His feathery fringe was low over his face, soft from sleep. His lips were red, and streched delightfully around Zayn. His bright blue eyes were looking up at Zayn sinfully through his dark lashes.

"Fuck, Louis, you look so good," cried Zayn.

He pulled off until his lips were by the head of Zayn's cock. He loved the breathy whine Zayn gave. Louis kitten licked at Zayn's slit, tasting the bitter precome. 

Zayn could feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach, rolling and building. "Lou.... Lou..... I'm gonna ...."

Louis had known Zayn was close, but at Zayn's words, he pulled his mouth completely off Zayn's cock.

Zayn whined, but Louis cut him off with a kiss. He reached past Zayn's head to grab the lube and a condom. 

He saw Zayn's eyes darken when he saw the lube and condom. Then Zayn's hands were grabbing at Louis, pulling him down into a kiss. 

It was messy, all tongue. Zayn battled against Louis for a few seconds, before giving into the older boy's dominance, letting Louis explore his mouth his tongue.

Louis decided then to tease Zayn a little bit more. Louis was still stretched from the night before, but not enough to take Zayn's cock straight away.

He turned himself around so his back was to Zayn and grabbed the lube. He covered two fingers and twisted his hand behind his back so his fingertips were brushing his hole. 

Zayn nearly came when he realised what Louis was doing. He watched as Louis' two fingers disappeared into his hole. The lube glistened around Louis' rim, making an obscene noise as Louis pumped his fingers in and out of his ass. 

Zayn had the perfect view of his boyfriends back, his beautiful ass, and the fingers stretching his hole. Zayn couldn't help thinking how stretched it would look with Zayn's dick. How Louis would roll his hips at the fullness. How Louis looked when Zayn hit his prostate again, and again, writhing underneath him and begging for release.

Zayn's dick twitched at the images running through his mind. But then Louis slipped in a third finger, and both boys gave a low moan. Louis at the feeling, and Zayn at the sight. 

Louis decided then he was ready. He wasn't fully stretched, but he loved the burn as Zayn entered him. 

He ripped the condom packet with his teeth, and rolled it onto Zayn's dick. He poured some lube onto his hand, rubbing it between his palms to warm it up, before coating Zayn's dick. 

Louis used one hand to keep Zayn's cock upright, as he lowered himself down. He felt the tip of Zayn's dick nudging his rim, and he sank quickly, thrusting Zayn's cock into him. 

"Fuck Zayn ... So good ... So big," cried Louis

Louis moaned at the burn and the stretch. It just felt so perfect. The pain that just fell over the edge into pleasure. Louis rolled his hips, feeling Zayn's dick within him as he moved. 

Zayn moaned at the sudden tight heat of Louis and the sight of the older boy. His hair was sticky with sweat. His face was beautiful as he rolled his hips, the 'o' of his mouth at the feeling of Zayn. Zayn buried his face in the crook of his arm, trying to stop himself from cumming right there, but Louis tensed his thighs, lifting himself up and beginning to ride Zayn. 

Louis got into a rhythm quickly, lifting up and slamming back down. Zayn couldn't help himself. He had his beautiful boyfriend seated in his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock. 

"Fuck ... So beautiful ..."

He grabbed Louis' hips, lifting him up. As Louis slammed back down, Zayn thrust his hips up into Louis, burying himself deeper. Louis moaned at the brilliant feeling of being filled. 

He leaned forward, placing his hands on Zayn's chest to steady himself. Zayn thrust into Louis again, slamming straight into his prostate. Sparks of pleasure rushed through Louis, pushing him to the edge, as Zayn continued to hit that spot every thrust. Louis moaned, tilting his head back, and clawing his hands down Zayn's chest.

Louis shuddered, chasing his orgasm to the edge. Two powerful thrusts of Zayn's hips later, and Louis was cumming. His muscles clenched around Zayn as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Zayn groaned at the sudden pressure, and with one last thrust into Louis' tightness, Zayn was cumming as well. 

Louis lifted himself slowly off Zayn, his hole protesting at the sudden emptiness. He sunk onto the bed beside Zayn, content now to cuddle with his beautiful boyfriend. 

But Zayn got up, pulling the condom off and chucking it in the bin. Ignoring Louis' mumbles of protest, he went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. He gently ran the cloth over his boyfriends perfect little tan body before pressing a gentle kiss to Louis' lips. He threw the cloth into a corner, and climbed back into the bed, pressing himself up against Louis.

"Zayn," Louis murmured into Zayn's neck.

"Louis," replied Zayn, resting his chin against the top of Louis' head.

"I love you Zayn."

"I love you too Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> Also, this will probably be my last post in the 1D fandom. I'm only posting this because it's been sitting in my documents for two years. Although I have got some inspiration in a few new fandoms.


End file.
